$ \left(\dfrac{5}{7} \div -\dfrac{8}{5}\right) \div -\dfrac{6}{3} = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(\dfrac{5}{7} \times -\dfrac{5}{8}\right) \div -2 $ $ = \left(\dfrac{5 \times -5} {7 \times 8}\right) \div -2 $ $ = -\dfrac{25}{56} \div -2 $ $ = -\dfrac{25}{56} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{25 \times 1}{-56 \times -2} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{112}$